Love You To Death
by Pendragon.P a s s i o n
Summary: book6SPOILERS! Will was beginning to panic, Alyss was poised above him, sword in the air. "Do it!" Keren said. "Kill him." alternate Siege of Macindaw ending. songfic, Love You to Death by Kamelot. characterDEATH. plz RRR. relax.read.review.


**IF U HAVEN'T READ "THE SIEGE OF MACINDAW" I PROBABLY WOULDN'T READ THIS!!**

**So as most of u already no I HATE Alyss but I will admit the relationship between Will and Alyss is rly sweet nd I get happy wen Will's happy so evn though I hate her I lov the relationship they have...for ages I've been wanting to write a songfic nd I've wanted to kill off Alyss sooo why not combine the two...this is a songfic for:**

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH by KAMELOT**

**Disclaimer:** Alas! My heart is once again wrenched in to pieces as I so unhappily admit that I do not now, nor will I ever own the enchanting story of Ranger's Apprentice or the variety of persona that will only ever exist within the wonderful pages of the book..

**ENJOY!!..**

_When they met she was fifteen  
Like a black rose blooming wild  
And she already knew she was gonna die_

Will was beginning to panic, Alyss was poised above him, sword in the air.

"Do it!" Keren said. "Kill him."

Then Will saw something flash in Alyss' eyes.

He looks like such a nice boy, she thought, it's a shame I have to kill him.

_"What's tomorrow without you?  
Is this our last goodbye?"_

"Alyss, please." Will begged.

Maybe I don't _have_ to kill him, she thought.

"Just kill him Alyss!" she heard Keren behind her.

_She got weaker every day  
As the autumn leaves flew by  
Until one day, she told him,  
"This is when I die"_

"Alyss," he pleaded again. If she's going to do this, I want her to know...

"I love you."

He saw it in her eyes. A moment of confusion. A flash of conflicting emotions. Then a sudden blinding clarity and an overwhelming sense horror. She looked up at the sword, high above her head, and a scream was torn from her as she realised what she was about to do.  
She threw the sword away from her and backed away, shaking her head, not wanting to think about what she had almost done.

Will jumped up and ran forward.

Then, Alyss stopped and fell to the ground. Behind her was Keren holding a small knife, blood dripping from it. Alyss' blood.

"NO!" The word was torn from Will's lips as he scrambled to the ground next to Alyss. With all his focus on Alyss he hadn't even noticed Keren there and now all thoughts of him were lost as Will crouched at Alyss' side.

_"What was summer like for you?"  
She asked him with a smile  
"What's tomorrow without you?"  
He silently replied_

He held her form, tears appearing in his eyes and running down his face.

"Alyss," he whispered.

She looked at him, a trickle of blood running down the corner of her mouth.

"Will," she replied. Then a small smile touched her full lips.

She's so beautiful when she smiles, Will thought.

"Isn't it funny? After so many years you tell me you love me...and then I have to die."

"No," Will shook his head. "You don't have to die. I don't want you to go..."

_She said,  
"I will always be with you  
I'm the anchor of your sorrow  
There's no end to what I'll do  
'Cause I love you, I love you to death"_

"Some say that dying is just another part of life, a part of life that I will have to live without you Will."

"You're so beautiful Alyss, I've always loved you." Will moved a stray thread of hair out of his lover's eyes. He could see the life slowly leaving them.

"Will," she spoke so quietly that Will had to lean in even closer to hears her words.

"I love you too..."

_But the sorrow went too deep  
The mountain fell too steep  
And the wounds would never heal  
'Cause the pain of the loss  
was more than he could feel_

Will began to sob uncontrollably as the last glisten of life vanished from Alyss' eyes.

"Alyss," he sobbed. "Don't leave me...I love you."

_He said,  
"I will always be with you  
By the anchor of my sorrow  
All I know, or ever knew,  
Is I love you, I love you to death"_

_"What's tomorrow without you?  
Is this our last goodbye?"_

_  
"I will always be with you  
I'm the anchor of your sorrow  
There's no end to what I'll do  
'Cause I love you"  
_

__________________________

**So...theres my little songfic...tell me wt u think..I'm pretty happy with how it turned out considering its my first songfic...sooo..u no the drill..R&R**

**.com**


End file.
